


you should see me in a crown

by wisteriawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Castles, Drinking, Falling In Love, M/M, Magical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Royalty, Tags Contain Spoilers, hook ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites
Summary: When Jung Wooyoung met Kang Yeosang, he was immediately entranced by his beauty and felt like he'd known him for years.When he begins having strange dreams about castles, monsters, and royalty, he thinks his imagination must just be going wild.But what if it's not his imagination? What if the castles, monsters, and royalty are real, or used to be real, at least? And what if the lovely prince that was always present in his dreams was really the young man he'd just accepted to be his roommate?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 17





	1. You Remind Me of What the World Ought to Be

Wooyoung really hadn’t expected much when he put the ad for a roommate in the newspaper, because who the fuck reads the newspaper anymore? 

So when there was a knock at his door at half past midnight, he assumed it was a late night solicitor. He paused the YouTube drama channel he was watching, climbed out of his blanket cocoon he’d built himself, and crossed the room to the door. The knocks were growing more and more insistent. “Chill out, I’m coming,” Wooyoung sighed.

He swung open the door and revealed a young man around his age. He was dressed in scrubs and looked tired, but he was hands down the prettiest man he’s ever laid eyes on. His features looked to be carved by the gods themselves, paired with golden blonde hair and a birthmark next to his left eye. His teeth were pearly white and perfect, and when he spoke it was with the most breathtaking voice Wooyoung's heard. “I know it’s late, but I saw the ad? For a roommate?”

Wooyoung was still awestruck and only realized it when the man waved his hand in front of his face. “Hello?” 

“Oh- Sorry, right. Roommate,” he stuttered. The man raised a perfectly groomed brow at him questioningly and Wooyoung stepped aside to let him in. “So this is the living room.” The man took his shoes off at the door and his eyes raked over the room. “It’s not much, but it’s enough.” Wooyoung led him through the apartment in a similar fashion. The man stayed quiet most of the time, only asking a few questions.

They settled down in the kitchen, where Wooyoung offered him some water. He just shook his head, chin in his hand in what looked like consideration. Finally, he asked, “Why are you looking for a roommate?”

Wooyoung sucked his teeth. “My partner and I broke up, so he moved out.” The young man nodded, looking sympathetic. “I’m Yeosang, by the way.”

“Wooyoung,” he took a sip from his glass. “Why are _you_ looking for a roommate?” 

The young man, Yeosang, stretched out his spine. “My roommates don’t like my work hours. They’re assholes anyway, so I might as well leave.” Wooyoung hummed. He took in the scrubs once again. “Are you a nurse?” Yeosang nodded. 

After sitting and having a conversation with him, Wooyoung decided he liked Yeosang. Before he left, he wrote down his name and contact information to leave with Wooyoung. “I have some more people to go over, but I’ll get back to you.” A lie. There was nobody else. He just didn’t want to seem desperate. 

As he watched Yeosang’s head disappear down the hallway, Wooyoung couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d met him before.

❅

Wooyoung loved his job, he really did, and he knew that he was a damn good barista. But sometimes he really didn’t think the money was worth it.

It was almost closing time. He was just an hour and a half away from sweet release, when she walked in. The Karen. Wooyoung put on his best customer service smile. “Hi there, are you ready to place your order?”

Karen fixed him with the nastiest look he’d ever seen. “Are you serious? I was just here yesterday, don’t you remember me?” His smile faltered a bit as he sensed what was coming. “Um… I’m sorry, I don’t. I see a lot of people every day, so no.”

Karen scoffed. “Well, that’s rude. I just wanted to let you know that we’re very unhappy with our experience here yesterday.”

Wooyoung didn’t keep trying to keep a smile on his face. “Oh no. What was the problem?”

“Well, my son just got home from university on a break. You see, he’s an honors student,” Wooyoung fought the urge to roll his eyes. “And his favorite thing in the world is your chestnut praline latte, and when we ordered it yesterday it was appalling.” 

Voice dripping with exaggerated sympathy, Wooyoung said, “I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want me to put another order in?”

“No, in fact, I don’t think we’ll ever come here again.” 

“Oh, okay. Well thanks for letting me know. I’m sorry that happened-”

“I don’t want your apology. The one you should be apologizing to is my son,” Karen exclaimed with a hand held over her heart defensively. “He’s in the car _crying_ right now.” 

Wooyoung raised a brow. “He’s...crying?”

Karen crossed her arms, a smug smile on her face. “Mhm, so what are you going to do to make this better?”

“Well, like I said, I can put in another order, or we can-”

“I don’t want another order, sweetie.” Karen enunciated each word with a clap. “You know what? That’s it, I’m suing this place. I’m calling my lawyer now.” She held her phone up to her ear.

Wooyoung stopped her with a finger held up. “Can you also ask them if they can get us a higher wage or more PTO hours or something?” Karen balked at him before promptly lowering her phone and walking out the door just as the bells chimed to alert him of a new customer.

At this point, Wooyoung was past fed up. But when he looked at the newcomer, he was very pleased to find his, hopefully soon, new roommate. Yeosang’s head turned to follow Karen as she stormed out, then drifted back to Wooyoung. “She didn’t look happy,” he said as he approached the counter.

Wooyoung shrugged. “She shouldn’t have said she would sue me because her son’s a little bitch.”

Yeosang’s little giggles had him practically drooling. He was snapped out of his stupor when they faded away and he said, “I’ll have a large pink drink and a birthday cake pop.” 

This time, Wooyoung really did roll his eyes. “Who do you think you are, James Charles?” 

“Don’t question the order and just put it in.” Wooyoung did as he was told, but not without putting his employee discount in. Yeosang paid, and as Wooyoung made his drink, he noticed just how nice he looked in street clothes. He had to be at least 80% hoodie, maybe 85% or 90%, but either way it was absolutely adorable. He had a feeling this might be why he thought he’d met Yeosang before, but there was no way he would ever forget such a pretty face. 

Wooyoung passed the drink over the counter to him and maybe his eyes lingered a bit too long on the way Yeosang chewed on the now clean cake pop stick, focused on typing something out on his phone. Really, who could blame him for what he said next? “Do you want to hang out when I’m off?”

Yeosang glanced up from his phone. “How soon are you off?” 

Wooyoung held up a finger to say, just a minute. He poked his head into the back of the store and found his manager, Minnie, finishing up the hourly reports. “Unnie, can I head out early?” 

“How many people have been in the last hour?” 

“Two, if you count the Karen who wanted to sue us because I offered to replace her order.” 

Minnie hummed. “Okay. Have a nice night, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung beamed and went back into the store with a wave. Yeosang was still where he’d left him. “Right now.” Yeosang looked a little taken aback, but he pocketed his phone and took his drink into his hand. The look he gave Wooyoung practically said, alright then.

They walked out of the coffee shop together, Yeosang sipping his drink. Wooyoung took his chance. “So, I thought about the roommate thing.”

That had Yeosang’s attention, eyes on him and brows raised. “And I think you’re a good match.” The shift was instant. Yeosang looked so excited, his pretty teeth out on display. “Awesome. When should I move in?” 

Wooyoung really didn’t want to seem as desperate as he really was. “Anytime you want. It’s not like I have someone to move out.” He took his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the spare key he always kept there (lord knows he’s locked himself out enough times). He handed the key over to Yeosang, who genuinely looked shocked to have it now. 

“Is this weekend okay?” Wooyoung gave his response as a nod. 

Seeing that pretty smile better be worth living with a potential murderer. He really hadn’t thought about that before putting the ad in. 

❅

Yeosang kept his word. He began moving his things in that Saturday. Wooyoung was really, really glad Keonhee didn’t leave anything behind in what was now Yeosang’s room. 

He had everything in by the afternoon with minimal help and gave up on unpacking his belongings by the time Wooyoung decided he was starving. They settled on ordering food and when it arrived, they both flopped onto the couch. Yeosang spoke through a mouthful of chicken. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m mostly awake during the night. I work midnights, so my sleep schedule is kinda…” 

“Fucked up?”

“Fucked up,” he agreed. “It was part of the problem with my roommates.” 

Wooyoung made a sound of distaste. “They really do sound like assholes.” Yeosang just shrugged and Wooyoung felt his defensive instincts kick in. “No, don’t be like that. It’s not your fault that’s how work has you working. People should understand that things don’t always work the way they want, and if they don’t, fuck ‘em.”

Yeosang’s brows drew together in confusion. “You’re saying to fuck people that don’t like me?”

“No, no, no. Fuck ‘em, like ditch their asses.” Yeosang smiled slyly. “I’m just messing with you.”

Wooyoung had a feeling they would be good for each other.

❅

_Yeosang was so nervous. He felt like he was about to vomit all over the corridors. The only thing keeping him from it was his servant, Hongjoong._

_“What if he doesn’t like me?”_

_“He will.”_

_“But what if he doesn’t? I don’t want him to hate me.”_

_“He won’t hate you, Your Highness,” Hongjoong assured. “I met him when he arrived. He seems nice.”_

_“Nice doesn’t mean he won’t hate me, though.” Anxiety was coursing through his veins, and once it started it was almost impossible to stop. “What if I don’t love him?”_

_Hongjoong hummed and the sound silenced the pounding in Yeosang’s ears for a moment. “You might not love him right away. However, I have a feeling you’ll grow to.”_

_They stopped walking, the door to his entire future a mere six feet away. Yeosang sighed. “I want this to work. For my father.” Hongjoong braced his hands on each of his shoulders._

_“It will. Trust me,” he said. “Now, would you like me to leave or stay?”_

_Yeosang looked to the door. He didn’t want to imagine what the other prince might think of a servant listening to their conversation so closely, no matter how nice said servant claimed he seemed. “You can leave, Hongjoong. Thank you.”_

_“Anything for Your Highness,” he said with a bow, and then his head was vanishing down the corridor._

_Yeosang closed the distance to the door and rapped on it three times. He could hear quiet shuffling from beyond and the pounding grew louder. The door opened and revealed the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. Black hair that fell over his cheekbones, gorgeous eyes and a cute nose. Yeosang’s eyes fell almost immediately to the prince's full lips. The boy cleared his throat. “Can I help you?” His voice was high, but not so much so as to be unattractive. He really wanted to find out what kinds of pretty sounds that voice could make._

Stop it, Yeosang.

_“Um,” Yeosang stuttered. He was already blowing it. “I’m Kang Yeosang. I apologize for not greeting you sooner. I had other matters to attend to.”_

_“Jung Wooyoung.” The prince bowed politely, and Yeosang realized manners seemed to be lost to himself. Wooyoung smiled, however. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”_

_“Likewise.”_

_Wooyoung sighed animatedly. “I’m glad you showed up when you did. My servant got hopelessly lost trying to find the kitchens and now I’m worried for myself. I could really use somebody to show me around.”_

_Yeosang reminded himself to keep talking. He nodded. “I’d be glad to.”_

_Wooyoung’s smile widened tenfold. “Tomorrow, then?”_

_“Tomorrow.”_

_Wooyoung turned away from him, but before he closed the door, he looked back, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “I look forward to getting to know you, Yeosang.”_

_The door closed, and Yeosang was left standing alone in the corridor, but the pounding had vanished at some point and didn’t come back._


	2. When You Can't Beat the Odds, Change the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’re you being such a downer?” Mingi asked. San was still watching Yeosang intently. He seemed to be the first one to catch on, a shit-eating grin on his face when he finally looked back at Wooyoung. “Wooyoungie is jealous.”
> 
> “I am not.”
> 
> “You definitely are.”
> 
> “Am not!”

Yeosang hadn’t been lying when he’d said his sleep schedule was fucked. A lot of the time he didn’t wake up until four in the afternoon, even on days he didn’t work. When he was up at a decent time of the day, it was only for classes, and then he usually went right back to sleep. 

But all in all, he was a pretty decent roommate. They were quickly becoming close friends, even as Wooyoung really, really wanted to fuck Yeosang’s brains out. Yeosang seemed oblivious each time he would come onto him, though. It was driving him crazy. Like, can’t the guy take a hint?

It didn’t help that Yeosang featured in his dreams every single night. It was always the same one. Every night he would dream of meeting Yeosang over and over again, but it was different than how they had actually met. They were always dressed like they were from another time, almost like in the fairy tales about princes and dragons. It really wasn’t helping his quickly growing attraction.

It wasn’t often Wooyoung would have “moments” with someone, but he had one with Yeosang about two weeks after he’d moved in.

It was sometime around four in the morning. Wooyoung had woken up needing to piss, and after he’d done his business and started heading back to his room, he’d spotted Yeosang on the couch with his face held in his hands. He was still dressed in his scrubs, so Wooyoung deducted he must have just gotten in from work. 

He slowly approached his roommate, still sleepy, and sat beside him on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

Yeosang looked up at him with red eyes. He looked like he wanted to say that everything was fine, but then he shook his head. “I held my favorite patient’s hand as she died today so she wouldn’t be alone,” he said. 

“I’m so sorry, Yeosang.”

“Her children haven’t bothered to visit her in years, and now that she’s gone they’ll probably try to come and take all her assets that they don’t deserve, while I had to be the one to watch her die,” he ranted. “Sometimes I hate my job. I hate it so much. I just wanted to help people, but this…” Yeosang’s voice faded away and Wooyoung wrapped his arms around him.

“But at least she wasn’t alone,” he tried. “You made sure she was comfortable and had someone there with her until the end. You did the best you could.”

Yeosang didn’t say anything else, but he let Wooyoung hold him until he decided to go to bed. Wooyoung headed back to his own room only after making sure Yeosang went back to his. When his bed hit the pillow, he almost instantly fell back into that same dream. 

❅

Wooyoung really regretted going to this party. He regretted asking Yeosang to tag along. 

Not because Yeosang was embarrassing or anything. Quite the opposite, actually. Yeosang was downright _sinful_ , especially when he was grinding up against another body. Wooyoung just wished it was his instead of some random stranger’s. 

From where he’d perched himself on the kitchen counter, he could see Yeosang dancing with a man he didn’t recognize. He wasn’t sure Yeosang recognized him either. The older had downed a full cup of straight vodka without even flinching before slapping Wooyoung on the chest and disappearing into the crowd of people, leaving Wooyoung with a few friends. His soured mood must have been rubbing off on the conversation because there was a whine and then San was saying, “Dude, what’s your problem?”

The entire group’s eyes fell onto him and Wooyoung lifted his cup to his lips, mumbling, “Nothing.” but his gaze was still on Yeosang. Yunho followed it and gasped dramatically. “Is that your hot roommate?” Now everyone was watching Yeosang dance and Wooyoung just felt even worse. “What if he is?”

Yunho gasped again, somehow even more dramatic, his cup forgotten on the counter as his hands grasping Wooyoung’s arm. “He totally is.” Wooyoung sighed and ripped his arm away. “Fine. It is.”

“Why’re you being such a downer?” Mingi asked. San was still watching Yeosang intently. He seemed to be the first one to catch on, a shit-eating grin on his face when he finally looked back at Wooyoung. “Wooyoungie is jealous.”

“I am not.”

“You definitely are.”

“Am not!”

San cackled at him, causing him to cross his arms over his chest and pout. Yunho rubbed his back affectionately. “You really, really wanna fuck him, don’t you?”

“Maybe.” 

The guy Yeosang was dancing with put a hand down Yeosang’s back pocket and Wooyoung decided he’d had enough. His cup was now forgotten on the counter and he was hopping down from his spot, ignoring the catcalls behind him as he walked over to Yeosang and the guy. He heard San yell, “Get your ass, Wooyoung!” before he crowded Yeosang from behind. Wooyoung glared at the guy, wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s waist. “Fuck off,” he said, and even though the guy was a head and a half taller than him, he backed off and disappeared into the dance floor once again. 

Yeosang looked over his shoulder at him, looking very confused, but he didn’t complain. He just let Wooyoung mouth at his neck, move up to his ear to whisper, “Let's go somewhere more private.” 

“Never thought you’d ask.”

Wooyoung took his hand and dragged him along. He’d been to enough of these parties to know the layout of most houses by now, and he found the stairs easily. Whoever the host was had clearly put a lot of thought into this, as all the doors in the upstairs hallway had little “do not disturb” signs on them. Wooyoung tried the closest door to him, thankfully finding it unlocked, and ushered them inside. He locked the door behind himself and crowded Yeosang against the wall. 

Wooyoung fisted his hands in the collar of Yeosang’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Yeosang immediately opened his mouth and their tongues met. The kiss turned more hungry when Wooyoung brought his hands to Yeosang’s hips and to his ass to pull him against himself even more. Yeosang gasped at the action and his mouth stopped moving for a moment. Wooyoung slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and when he was done he slid the fabric off his roommate’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Yeosang reached down between them, and with some difficulty he managed to find the hem of Wooyoung’s shirt. He pulled it upwards and Wooyoung held his arms in the air to make it easier for him to take it off. Yeosang carelessly threw the garment over his back and immediately searched out Wooyoung’s lips again.

Wooyoung could feel himself getting harder by the second, but he was pleased to find he wasn’t the only one as he could feel Yeosang’s hard-on against his lower stomach.

“You have no idea what you do to me, dancing like that with that dude,” Wooyoung rasped out when Yeosang lifted his hips and pushed down, making the both of them moan in the process. Wooyoung abandoned Yeosang’s plump lips and moved to his neck to suck on the spot where neck met shoulder. Yeosang let out a whimper and his hips rutted forward. 

It was surprising how needy Yeosang was at that moment and it wasn’t often that Wooyoung got to see his roommate like that. It affected him more than he let on and his pants became uncomfortably tight, Yeosang still pushing his hips down just right.

Yeosang then let his forehead fall against Wooyoung’s shoulder, touching his chest with his beautiful, long fingers.

“I want you,” he whispered and he kissed his shoulder. It was said in a desperate way and the words went straight to Wooyoung’s cock. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to control himself. Who was he to deny him anything?

Wooyoung answered by turning Yeosang around and pushing himself against him. Yeosang braced his arms against the wall.

He dug around in the pockets of Yeosang’s pants until he found his wallet, and produced a condom and packet of lube. It seemed he was planning on this tonight. Wooyoung breathed against his roommate’s neck and the latter shivered, pushing back against him. Wooyoung gasped and gripped the hips under his touch a little tighter.

“I- I want you to top,” Yeosang said while turning around again and reaching for Wooyoung’s belt instantly. He focused on undoing it while saying his next words.

“I forgot how- fuck why is this thing so hard to remove?” And he forcefully pulled on the belt, and it finally came loose from the rough treatment. Wooyoung’s mind went blank for a moment, he could just stare. When his pants were pooled on the ground and his shoes were removed, Yeosang’s eyes found his at last.

“I forgot how it feels when there’s someone inside me,” Yeosang said at last and he put one of his legs around Wooyoung’s hip. “Why don’t you make me remember?” He whispered against his lips before pressing them together again.

How did I get so damn lucky? Wooyoung thought while making out with Yeosang against the wall. It was ridiculous how sexy the other could be when he wanted, when he ditched the scrubs and the hoodies that drowned him. He pressed Yeosang further against the wall and his fingers found the buttons of his pants. He quickly popped them open and yanked on the tight fabric, revealing his roommate’s slender and, to his surprise, hairless legs. Yeosang stepped out of them hastily and put his leg back around Wooyoung’s hip.

Wooyoung hadn’t felt turned on like this for a long time. He lifted Yeosang’s leg a bit higher on his hip, caressing his thigh, and pressed their clothed erections together, making them both groan. He leaned towards Yeosang’s ear.

“Oh, don't worry. I’ll make sure you never forget, baby.”

Yeosang reacted to the words immediately. “Shit, Wooyoung.” And his hands went behind Wooyoung’s back to scratch the skin with his nails. His hands then went down his back until they reached the edge of Wooyoung’s boxers. He slipped his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down, exposing Taeyong’s hard cock in the process. He then smashed their lips together again and Wooyoung moaned when Yeosang’s fingers stroked his dick. Yeosang removed his leg from Wooyoung’s hip and the latter wasted no time in removing his boxers as well. Wooyoung let out another gasp when Yeosang stroked him a little faster.

Wooyoung loved the waves of pleasure that went through his body, but stopped Yeosang’s hand by grabbing his wrist. He let go with a confused expression, but his eyes widened in shock when Wooyoung twisted his arm and turned him around. His body was pushed against the wall, his arm now twisted on his back.

Wooyoung then nudged one of Yeosang’s feet, making him spread his legs. He bit his lip, looking at the naked backside of his roommate longingly. He brought one of his knees between Yeosang’s legs and moved it upwards, making him moan desperately. Wooyoung loved it when he made that sound.

He let go of Yeosang’s hand and whispered in his ear hotly. “Hands on the wall, ‘kay?” His roommate obeyed and leaned his forehead against the wall to catch his breath for a moment.

Wooyoung then pushed his body flush against Yeosang’s back and kissed the nape of his neck. Yeosang hummed in approval.

“You look really beautiful like this,” Wooyoung breathed against his neck and Yeosang bit his lip at the compliment, his body feeling a little lighter. It wasn’t fair how Wooyoung could make him feel so many things with so little action.

He heard the packet rip open and he jumped when not much later a cold finger pressed against his entrance. His eyes fluttered close and he let out a stuttering breath when the finger pushed inside and slowly wiggled around. It stung a bit since it had been a long time, but he’d always liked the burn.

“Relax for me, baby.” Yeosang moaned at the pet name in combination with the finger sliding in a little deeper. He breathed heavily and turned his head towards Wooyoung, who kissed him chastely.

“You okay?” Wooyoung asked him, and he seemed like a completely different person from moments ago.

“Yeah, I can handle another one.”

“I’ll make the rules here,” Wooyoung said, and he pushed another finger inside, making Yeosang squirm. He felt the fingers making a scissoring motion, and when Wooyoung crooked his fingers just right, Yeosang’s vision went white and he let out a moan, arching his back. “F-fuck, do that again.” His roommate didn’t disappoint him. Yeosang pushed back against the fingers and felt his legs tremble. He didn’t know how long he could keep standing.

“Wooyoung, m-maybe we can- ah!” Wooyoung inserted a third finger at that exact moment. He tried to position his hands higher up the wall to find more balance, but the only one that had control over his body at the moment was Wooyoung. When his fingers hit his prostate once again, he felt like he could come just from that if he kept going.

“What did you say, Yeosang?” He said from behind him, and Yeosang could swear Wooyoung was making fun of him. The fingers kept sliding in and out of him, making his insides burn. Yeosang tried to keep his pride and reached behind him to grab Wooyoung’s wrist and pull the fingers out of his ass. He felt empty immediately, but ignored the feeling and turned around.

Or he tried to, because Wooyoung grabbed both of his wrists roughly and pinned them above his head on the wall, pushing his own body against Yeosang’s back. Yeosang tried to wiggle free, but Wooyoung used his knees and thighs to spread his legs and the position made it unable for him to do anything.

Yeosang felt Wooyoung’s erection against his ass.

He didn’t want to admit it or give up his man pride, but damn, it felt good.

His roommate moaned at the contact and thrusted against him and Yeosang felt precome wetting his ass. His legs trembled more and more. It wasn’t that his legs were weak, not at all. But this position was different and he just wanted Wooyoung to fuck him already.

“Wooyoung, can we move to the bed?”

Wooyoung immediately released his hands and gave Yeosang some space to turn around.

He was surprised to see Wooyoung’s totally flushed face. He took Yeosang by the hips and together they walked to the bed. Before they fell on the bed, Yeosang took Wooyoung’s bottom lip between his teeth. Wooyoung gasped and Yeosang liked taking back a little control. Once on the bed, Wooyoung rolled on top of him and Yeosang spread his legs on impulse. They made out, hotly and sloppy, their naked bodies sliding against each other. Wooyoung placed openmouthed kisses along his neck and Yeosang threw one of his arms over his eyes, biting back a moan.

“Raise your hips, Yeosang.”

And Yeosang did. Instantly, he felt the tip of Wooyoung’s cock at his entrance, condom on, pushing inside slowly. The burn of Wooyoung’s cock spreading his hole was intense and he admitted that it hurt. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to relax his muscles.

“Damn, Yeosang, you’re… so fucking tight,” Wooyoung moaned and he pushed inside a little more. When their eyes met though, Wooyoung stilled and apologized immediately. “Sorry,” he said with a trembling voice. 

Yeosang wrapped his arms around his roommate’s neck. “It’s okay. Just, you know, go in. No one dies from a little pain.” Wooyoung gave him a pointed look.

Then he took Yeosang’s cock in his hand and started stroking it firmly. Yeosang closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pleasure wash over him. He could feel Wooyoung pushing inside further, but it was okay. The pain was still there, but not as intense as it had been before.

When Wooyoung was finally bottomed out, Yeosang let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He watched Wooyoung’s expression carefully. He was obviously trying to hold back his instinct to move. He looked sexy like that, his hair plastered to his forehead and breathing heavily.

Wooyoung stared in his eyes intensely before drawing his hips back and slowly sliding inside again. Yeosang’s head fell back on the pillow as a surge of pleasure and pain rippled through him. It didn’t help that Wooyoung whispered his name so sensually.

Just like that, Wooyoung tried to find a rhythm. He kept pulling back and pushing back in again and the only thing Yeosang could do was spread his legs a little more.

“You can go a little faster,” Yeosang said, and Wooyoung bit his lip.

“Turn on your stomach and I’ll do exactly that,” he said while pulling fully out of Yeosang. The latter groaned at the empty feeling. His body was full of anticipation and he had trouble breathing. When he turned around, Wooyoung’s hands caressed his upper legs, before grabbing the flesh and spreading his legs. He wasted no further time and pushed inside Yeosang again, a little harder than previously. Yeosang grabbed the sheets as the new angle allowed Wooyoung to go deeper than before.

Wooyoung set a steady pace and kept fucking in rougher each time. Suddenly Yeosang let out a hard gasp laced with a moan when Wooyoung hit his prostate. It felt like an electric shock went through his whole body. “Again,” he whispered breathlessly.

“You’re so sexy like this, Yeosang, taking all of me,” Wooyoung groaned in his ear.

Yeosang’s prostate was hit again and again and he didn’t think he had never felt so much pleasure building up in his gut before. His own cock found friction on the sheets every time Wooyoung pushed inside and tears gathered in his eyes at the intensity of a particularly hard thrust. He felt his walls flutter around Wooyoung’s cock and he kept moaning in his ear, the sounds going straight to his dick.

Yeosang pushed back against Wooyoung and he grabbed his hips tightly, pushing in as deep as he could go. “Oh god, Wooyoung,” Yeosang moaned and his mouth fell open, tears finally leaking from his eyes. Wooyoung placed openmouthed kisses on his neck and the spot between his shoulders. He kept fucking Yeosang roughly against the sheets, hips snapping and hands holding him in a bruising grip. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin worked them both up even more and the bed creaked with each thrust. Yeosang was sure anyone in the neighboring rooms could hear them, but he didn't have time to worry about that, because the pleasure was far too great.

“I’m close,” Wooyoung’s voice sounded rough against the skin of his neck and Yeosang shivered.

“M-me too,” he answered and he felt tingles through his whole body as his prostate was hit again when he pushed his ass back against Wooyoung’s cock.

He felt the familiar build-up in his gut and he tried to spread his legs even wider, his hands fisting the sheets desperately. Suddenly Wooyoung pushed in deeply and came to a stuttering halt. With Yeosang’s name on his lips he came inside of the condom. Yeosang lost control over his body completely, and with a cry and a sob, he felt himself tipping over the edge. The orgasm rippled through his body roughly and his vision went white at the edges. It was long and intense and Wooyoung fucked him right through it.

When Wooyoung finally stilled, it was only then that Yeosang’s vision came back to him and he let out a few shuddering breaths. Wooyoung was breathing heavily on top of him.

Once they both came down and dressed themselves, Yeosang fixing his smudged makeup, they both exited the room and went their own ways back to the party. 

❅

_The palace was dreary. Yeosang knew it was, and the feeling had amplified tenfold with the somber aura these past weeks. That was why he saved the best spot in the entire palace for last._

_Wooyoung was staring in awe at the gardens, taking in the late blooming flowers of the autumn season. It was adorable, and he couldn’t get enough of the wide eyes._

_While he was carefully handling a dahlia to observe it, Yeosang plucked one and placed it gently behind Wooyoung’s ear. Wooyoung looked at him and smiled, and Yeosang held it together for all of two seconds before a wave of embarrassment washed over him and he hid his burning face in his hands._

_Wooyoung’s laugh filled the quiet of the gardens, high and tinkling. Yeosang lightly slapped him on the shoulder and at least a thousand emotions flooded through him afterwards. Oh god, he’d just hit a prince. Wait, he was a prince, too. He was_ engaged _to this prince, he could playfully hit him if he wanted to. Wooyoung didn’t even care, he just laughed harder._

_The laughter died down, and Yeosang pulled his hands away from his face. Wooyoung linked their arms together and continued their walk. “So, why did your family decide I was the one you would marry?” Wooyoung asked._

_“My father is ill. He… wants to see me married before he passes.”_

_The small smile that remained on Wooyoung’s face fell. “I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Yeosang shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m learning to deal with it, and I need to have someone with me when he’s gone.”_

_Wooyoung didn’t immediately respond, so Yeosang asked, “What about you?”_

_Wooyoung hummed, a lighthearted sound. “I’m not sure. I honestly think they just wanted to get rid of me.” Yeosang thought that was just as bad, if not worse than his own situation, but he didn’t get to comment on it._

_The guard that had been escorting them all day suddenly lunged forward, knocking him and Wooyoung down to the ground, and embedded his spear into a creature they had been too distracted to notice swooping down from the sky. The creature released a dying screech and collapsed to the ground, and Yeosang belatedly realized it had been mere inches from sinking its claws into Wooyoung’s shoulders._

_The creature was unlike anything Yeosang had ever seen. It had wings, and its front half seemed to be comprised of an eagle, with talons and a birdlike head. What really had him shocked was the backend that looked as if it had been sewn to the creature. Its back legs were topped off with large paws and a feline like tail. Yeosang watched the light fade from its eyes._

_The guard placed a protective hand around Yeosang’s waist, ready to escort them back into the castle. Wooyoung was clung to his arm. He stood and helped Wooyoung stand, then allowed the guard to guide them back inside just as a rush of palace staff gathered around the body of the strange creature._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hookup has more purpose, I swear. And I promise this isn't as heavy as my other works, it's really just self indulgent and been on my mind for a long time.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for your continued support!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hello.

As you may notice, this work has now been discontinued. I'm not feeling inspired in general anymore, and I think ending it here would be better for myself than forcing my brain to continue something it sees no ending to.

Regardless, thank you for continued support and please look forward to more works!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third in process work now, haha...  
> i'm losing track of them.
> 
> buuuutttt i'm very excited to share something new with you, as always. I hope you enjoy and stick around till the end!
> 
> can you tell I work retail? the karen scene is inspired by a tiktok by snerixx, and you should totally check her out! she's a queen among us retail workers. and yes, the title is taken from a billie eilish song.


End file.
